Worthy?
by Copywrite
Summary: A girl living in a town that sits right on the California  Mexico border is given an orange Supra left in the desert.  She and her friends find themselves wrapped up with people and things they wish they'd never come across.  Rated M for V,S,L
1. Chapter 1: A Matter of Worth

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

Worthy?

Chapter 1: A Matter of Worth

_To say that blood was important to my family was like saying water was important to rain. Without that little bit of purity to cling to we were, very literally nothing. In a town like ours, where your citizenship could literally depend on which side of the street your parents lived. I was lucky enough that my father lived near the American edge of the town, on the opposite side of the toll ways and border patrol fences that split the town in two. Well, I was guaranteed to be an American, if I could consider that lucky. My family was, as my grandfather put it, unspoiled Mexican greatness..._

_That is until I came along._

_At a very young age I was informed by my grandfather, whom I've always called pappy after watching westerns, that I was different from everyone else in my family. My older sister and four older brother were somehow better then I was. At that age you don't question your grandfather, no matter what he tells you._

_At the age of five I set out to find what exactly was wrong with me. I'd never met my father because my mother and he had never been officially married and he probably never knew I existed. Since I wasn't old enough to understand at the time that he had simply left, I didn't consider him a factor in my little quest._

_For a while I thought I was just to small, so I tried everything to make myself seem bigger. This only drew attention to me. Then I tried being more girly like my sister. Again all I got was the kind of attention I could easily live without. Finally I tried being more like my brothers, liking cars, playing sports, acting tough and 'Spanish'. That was when they ignored me._

_Even now I really wish I could just say I was kidding. 'Haha, you fell for it, silly you' and all of that, but then there wouldn't be a story would there? Without a story then we wouldn't be talking would we?_

_If I say it started on a dark stormy night I'd be lying. If I said it started the next morning however..._

"Blanca!"

Her eyes opened quickly and turned in every direction, looking all around the room before she moved. She had learned the hard way to make sure she checked her room before she got out of bed.

"Blanca! ¡Consiga su asno hacia fuera aquí!"

"Si Pappy!" She called in response to the voice as it leaked around her door a second time. She was out of bed and searching her floor for the jeans she'd worn the night before by the time she finished speaking. She'd managed to worm her way partially under her bed to grab them when she heard his reply.

"Don't you 'Si Pappy' me, ¡Consiga su asno hacia fuera aquí!"

"Si Pappy." She mumbled as she stood and pushed her bare feet into the legs of her jeans, pulling them up to her hips, or rather hip bones, and making sure they were fastened as she hurried out the door of her room. The smell of taco meat hit her like a brick as she turned down the hallway, narrowly avoiding her niece, nephew, and her uncle's tormented looking cat named Chips. "Pappy, ¿Usted llamó sí?" She let her eyes fall to the floor by his dilapidated arm chair, counting the bottles that now lay there, empty. Nine. He was taking it easy, by seven am on a Friday he was usually in excess of twelve.

"Twice." Came the gravely voice of the man sitting in the arm chair. He had a chunk of white hair on the back of his head which he wore in a ponytail and the tanned skin of a Mexican man who had worked for years outdoors. Coupled with the growing size of his gut and swagger in his gate he was starting to become the comically drunk old man. If not for his temper of course.

"Si Pappy." Was all she could muster as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back again.

"Lookit you Blanca, your face... that hair... ¿Usted no puede incluso ascendente limpio más?"

She straightened the oversized, moth eaten t-shirt she always wore to bed and ran her fingers through her hair quickly. Hurridly pulling it into a tail at the base of her neck she tugged her hair tie of her wrist and twisted it around the hair to secure it. "I'm sorry Pappy, I just got up..."

"If you'd been on time for toque de queda usted habría estado encima hace de horas!" He spit on the carpet in her direction as her mother came around the doorway from the kitchen, seemingly drawn by the raised voices. "Looking like them, act like them, next you'll have the 'I heart New York' t-shirt and wear it around MY house!"

She neglected to mention she actually did own an 'I love New York' shirt which she'd kept carefully stashed at the garage. "I didn't mean to Pappy, Estoy apesadumbrado..." She slipped back and forth between Spanish and English out of habit as much as out of respect for his limited English. "Next time..." She began to speak again and chanced a glance at her mother who was pretending to watch the TV between her daughter ad her father.

"Tilt you head."

"Excuse me?" She said, her head snapping straight forward again as she spoke.

"Incline su cabeza!"

She turned her eyes toward her mother without turning her head, her eyes pleading for some kind of help but the older woman just pretended as though she hadn't heard or even seen them. Very slowly she turned her head until she was facing her mother entirely, still begging with her eyes that her mother might help her.

In that moment three things happened, there was a scream like nothing the nieghbors had ever heard from their darkly paneled living room, her grandfather threw his considerable weight out of the chair, and she was smacked soundly across the face.

"Get out."

"Pappy It's just..."

"Get out."

"...but it's only an earring..."

"GET OUT!"

"Pappy..."

The second slap sent her scrambling for the door, barefoot and wearing her pajamas. It took her less then half the normal time to reach it as her mother screamed all manner of Spanish and English phrases at her and her grandfather. The door had barely slammed behind her when her grandfather eased himself back into his chair as her mother stopped yelling. The older woman cast a short glance at the door and then turned to go back to her cooking as the mn groped around the bottom of the chair for a partially full bottle.


	2. Chapter 2: Plastic Hips and Foreign Folk

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

- Thanks for the review El Camino, I wish I did have spell check but my laptop has vista and I'm too poor to pay $250 for the word upgrade. As long as I'm writing on my laptop I've got to use an online one, and it just gives me ideas as to what to change it to.

- Yes Dan-Dan this was the one I linked you too and yes, Blanca is the word for white, you'll get it eventually... maybe.

Worthy?

Chapter 2: Plastic Hips and Foreign Folk

It was ten oclock before she wondered into the second pit of 'E.H. garage', her feet covered in mud and both her cheeks baring slight bruises. She'd been at her sister's house all day, retelling the story of how she'd gotten a seventh earring and then a beating for it. Her sister had told her she was exaggerating, she needed to wash up, and she wasn't allowed to stay for the night. She had done the only thing she could think to do at a time like that, she'd gone to work.

It was only a few select people that knew about the true meaning of E.H., most just assumed the owners name somehow fit the initials. She knew better, the E.H. was just a way of saying 'eh' without seeming too Canadian.

Jamie Koori was half Canadian, half, as her brother had once put it 'man whore'. Despite both of these short comings she liked the guy, he'd never shown her a reason not to. He was barely twenty five and he owned a successful garage in the middle of nowhere. How he kept up business she never knew, but she worked for him and he never asked the questions she didn't want to answer.

Currently he was buried up to his shoulders in the engine block of a Ford mustang and didn't even flinch when he heard the wrench that had just sailed a few inches behind him into the back drywall. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he stood and turned to look at her. "You look like shit babe."

"Love you too." She mumbled as she walked into the building, avoiding the small pieces of glass and metal that always littered parts of the floor. "It's Friday after all."

He looked her over, "Well, clothes and shower are still in the back." He put his screwdriver back under the hood. "But if you want some company..."

"Shut up stupid white boy. Gringo." She shot back, walking along one of the lifts rather then on the floor. She put both her arms out to balance herself just in case she slipped.

He shrugged, "Can I just, walk into your house and bust his hip with a baseball bat or something, you know, like you grandpa would love to do to me?" He went back to tightening whatever he'd been tightening when she came in.

"No." She managed, hopping over a puddle of oil on the lift. "Both his hips are plastic."

He paused for a moment and burst into laughter that made him double up beside the car. By the time he could stand back up his eyes had started watering. "Oh, by the way, I went clothes shopping for you." He turned back toward the car.

"Which girlfriend of yours left them here this time?"

"Uh..." He got a stupid look on his face as he tried to remember. "Maybe Janet?" He gave a half hearted grin, "She had a nice ass."

In the time it had taken him to reach this revelation she'd managed to cross the lift and get behind the line of oversized tool chests and had pulled her t-shirt off to reveal a too small tank top under it. "Well if she had a nice ass I'll never fit into anything." She always considered herself a walking stick figure with hair.

"Yours isn't too bad." He said as he watched her walk from behind the tool chests to the door in the back.

"In your dreams white boy." She shut the door behind her quickly and leaned against it even as she heard him working on the car again. She sighed and walked to the grimy looking shower which had just enough room for a small child, turning the knob and watching the water as it ran over her fingers. The dirt and mud that had been there from when she stumbled out the door of her house washed off without her even having to scrub, all the dirt running away to reveal her 'too light' skin.

She stared at the skin. She'd been given the name Blanca at birth because she was not nearly as tan as her mother or any of the other members of her family. Added to that her hair, now a honey color, had always been a medium brown rather then the black that dotted the heads of all her relatives. Once she'd died it black and found herself with an eye to match for 'trying to pretend she was one of them'. She brushed her eye level bangs out of her eyes and leaned her head against the shower door.

There was a knock at the door. "Decent?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad." Came his answer as he opened the door and entered the bathroom wiping his hands on a towel, "The clothes are in here." He crossed past her to the cabinet on the other side of the shower. "I figured you'd keep your..." He looked at her, "Yah know."

"And?"

"Well everything else is in here." He opened the door to the cabinet and turned to the sink on the other wall of the small room. "You can have whatever."

She glanced at the clothes inside the cabinet and noticed a few nice looking dresses along with t-shirts and the usual tanktops. "Thanks." She mumbled, leaning back against the shower door and folding her arms across her chest. "Now can I get some privacy?"

He grinned, "Unfortunately yeah, I was gonna make something to eat." He added off handedly as he turned from the sink and came to a stop right in front of her. "You want anything?"

She had the distinct impression he wasn't talking about food. "Yeah, a ham sandwich." She grinned at him, "With cheese."

He smiled at her, "Yeah allright." He put a hand on her head and mussed her hair, "By the way, I like you better blonde."

"Yeah I bet you do!" She said with a laugh shutting the door quickly behind him.

It took her less then a minute to undress and climb into the miniaturized shower, rubbing her feet together to get rid of some of the dirt without having to try and figure out a way to reach them. She leaned forward and let the water soak through her hair before she reached up and began to run her hands over it. Everything from that morning seemed to be going down the drain with that murky water. Everything but the slight pain in her cheeks when she yawned of course.

It was almost half an hour later that she finally emerged from the room. Her hair was left to air dry and she had pulled on a slightly too small shirt which read 'good girls are just bad girls that haven't gotten caught'. She didn't wait for him to tell her to sit down and eat but plopped into one of the armchairs that surrounded a low table, pulling her legs up under her. "Your shower's tiny. I could barely even reach my feet to wash them off."

He looked up from his bowl of cereal at her as she walked over and watched her fold herself into a chair. "It's not really meant for bending over." He said with a slight grin.

"Sicko." She responded, glancing around the corner of the shop where all of the VIPs were allowed to wait for their cars. There were a number of arm chairs, a small couch, a TV compleat with PS2, and a refrigerator if anyone got hungry. "You mind if I play?" She asked, pointing to the TV by way of an explanation.

"Have at."

She had just turned to the television when the oversized pressure tank near the front of the store tipped, clattered, and rolled into the tire of the mustang sitting next to it. She barely knew what was going on as Jamie jumped out of his arm chair and reached for the back of his belt. "Who's there!?"

"Jamie, what're..." She stopped short as he pulled a small hand gun from under the back of his shirt. "Jamie..."

"Jamie, that you?"

"Who's asking?" He shot back to the apparently empty space near the front of the garage.

"Whoa!" Came the response as an older man with light hair and concerned look on his face appeared around the remainder of the tanks. "Uncle man..." He added with a slight Russian accent as he brought his hands up, palms facing them. "I swear I didn't break anything."


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

- El glances at chapter Sorry, I couldn't help it. I hope you got my message by the way.

Worthy?

Chapter 3: Birthday Presents

She set the Kid's Cuisen tray down in front of him and sat acrossthe table in an armchair beside Jamie. He glanced between the two of them and smiled slightly, "You two related or something?"

She blinked and glanced at Jamie who was looking at her. She stuck her tongue out and made a rething noise. "Oh please."

"Nah my sister's not as good looking as she is." Jamie said, taking a sip of the beer he was holding.

"Damn right." She said, folding her arms across her stomach. "No offense but, who the hell are you?"

The man had been picking at one of the fish sticks and pulling the bread away from the actual meat. "Oh sorry." He dropped the fish stick and wiped his hand on his jeans. "My name is Gregory Petrovich. Everybody calls me Pete." He held his hand out across the table as if to shake her hand.

She tilted her head up.

"Good luck Pete." Jamie said, taking another drink of his beer. "She won't even let me give her a hug."

"That's cause you cop a feel off of everyone you touch."

Jamie and Pete both started to laugh. "Who taught you to speak English?" Gregory asked with a grin.

"He did." She said, pointing haphazardly at Jamie who nodded. "Of course he barely speaks it anyway."

Pete nodded. "True, except he got the worst half of his vocabulary across rather well." He glanced at Jamie, "Oh, I brought you some birthday presents." He leaned forward in his chair, the food otherwise forgotten, and pulled a handgun similar to Jamie's out of the back of his shirt. "It's got no trace or anything so your clean on it."

"No what?" She asked in a half whisper as Jamie took it off the table and looked at it for a moment, letting it sit on the table next to him.

"Your a week early at any rate." Jamie added, taking one of he fish sticks from the meal. "But thanks anyway."

"It's your birthday next week?" She asked, looking over at him as he nodded to her. She stared at him with a look on her face that betrayed just how little she really knew about her boss and only real friend.

"Oh, and this." Pete reached behind him again and she stiffened slightly until he pulled a somewhat crinkled polaroid out of his pocket. He tossed it onto the table in Jamie's direction, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "I think you'll like that one more."

Jamie reached out and slid the polaroid toward him, grinning at it. "A beater Supra?" He asked, sliding the picture in her direction. "Nauseating orange."

She lifted the polaroid to her face and pulled her legs up in front of her. "It's a little beat up but it's not half bad looking, except those weird stickers." She shifted the picture to get a better view of the decals that ran along the side of the car. "I could do better." She mumbled as she set it back on the table.

"It's yours then." Jamie said, pulling pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offering them to Pete who waved them away.

"Mine?" She said, sitting a little more upright in her chair. "You're giving me a car?" When he nodded she pointed to Pete who was just grinning at them. "You're giving me his car?" As they sat there a flash of lightning illuminated the ground outside and rain began to fall.

Pete laughed at them. "I just gave it to him, he can do whatever he wants with it." He glanced between the two of them, "You two can bicker like an old married couple if you want though." He ducked slightly as a fish stick flew past his face.

Jamie laughed right along with him as she grabbed the food ad dropped it in the trash can next to her chair. "Don't worry Pete, that means she likes you." He took another drink of the beer as the rain began to pound even harder on the pavement outside. "And yeah, I'm giving it to you. I've got my Evo under there anyway." He pointed to a car covered in a bright blue tarp. She could just see the bottom of the tires under the cover.

"An Evo?" She looked over at him, "Why do you have an Evo?"

"So I can drive places."

She glared at him for a moment and then looked over at Pete, "So where is this beater supra that I could never possibly pay for and want more the life itself?" She said it all very quickly and for a moment neither of the men seemed to understand what she had just said.

Pete and Jamie both laughed as they looked at her. Pete opened his mouth to answer but the words never made it out.

There was a sudden ping and the polaroid on the table exploded into a million tiny shreds of paper. The table top smoked as the hole was burned through it. "Shit!" Jamie jumped out of his chair and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of her chair and onto the floor behind the table.

She covered her head and screamed as Jamie put himself between her and the table, putting his arms over her to protect her from what was happening. She didn't hear anything but the sounds of tables and chairs having holes blown into them, furnature stuffing and the occasional piece of fiberglass from the mustang flying everywhere. She was suddenly aware that he was no longer hunched over her and was trying to pull her toward the tarp covered car. As she started after him a tool was sent flying across the floor a few feet behind her and she fell back behind the table again, her hands flying to her head as she screamed again.

The room was full of chair stuffing and pieces of fiberglass, things were falling from the ceiling, the most recognizable of which were the sparks and bits of glass from the lights as bullets shattered the bulbs. Everything was moving and shattering as she felt her arm being pulled again and suddenly she was moving, where to she didn't know. The next thing she knew she was beside the Evo and Jamie was pulling the tarp off, trying to stay down below the tool boxes and cars that were between them and the garage door.

"Pete!" He yelled over the sounds of the tanks near the front of the shop being hit.

There was a strange yelp and then from the place where he had been earlier that night his head appeared over the tanks for just an instant. The tanks were littered with holes and the hissing of the gas was the only thing she could hear until the door to the mustang slammed and the driver's side door opened to reveal Pete wriggling through the opening.

"Pete..." She began, her eyes focused on his foot as he tumbled out of the car. There was a gaping hole in his sneaker and a large part of the skin under the leather seemed to be missing. The brown and black shoe was quickly turning a deep red. "Jamie, he's...!"

She was pulled into the car through the passenger door which she had never heard open. "Pete." The name was loud enough to get the older man's attention and he lifted his arm straight in the air as Jamie threw the car into reverse and expertly swung it around to face him.

She barely knew what happened between the moment the car shifted into gear and the back passenger door being swung open but one thing was clear, Pete wasn't getting into the car by himself. Jamie reached over the back of the seat and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into the car. Jamie had just managed to shut the door when she finally had he sense to reach over and shift gears as he stepped on the brake.

The car began to roll backward as soon as he turned forward, spinning the wheel and fumbling with the garage door opener until the door finaly began to move upward with a great creek. None of them had noticed the lack of bullets since the tanks had bee hit until, with one last look back into the garage Jamie held out a zipo. She stared at it for a long moment as if unsure of what it did. "Take it."

She looked at him for a moment, "What for?"

"Those are Oxygen tanks, I'm amazed they didn't go off yet..." He was explaining as quickly as he could, his eyes focused on the halfway opened door and the feet he could see on the other side. "When we get out of the way, light it and throw it back..." His voice cracked and he swallowed, "Blow it up."

"But Jamie..."

"Just do it!" His voice seemed to echo back off of every surface in the car.

She stared at him for a moment, and nodded as he slipped the car into neutral and revved the engine slightly. The feet outside shifted slightly as the door finally opened all the way. He threw the car into gear and floored it.

The men outside ran for cover as the Evo screamed out of the garage, her eyes focused on the window as it whined down and finally vanished. She glanced back at Jamie who was turning the car in a wide arch so that she had a clear shot at the tanks. With one last glance at the men that were now clamoring up off the ground.

She stuck her upper body out the window and pulled the zipo up her leg and then pushed it back down, the flame flickering to life just as she whipped it from the car.

The lighter was no more then ten feet from the tanks when it landed and the flame shot suddenly up and out in every direction, and the tanks were engulfed. She starred out the back window as the explosions shook the building and finally dosed the area in flames that seemed to burn independently of one another. It was horrible to see the place she'd loved so much go up in flames as the car turned and sped away.

"Jamie..." She began as the gravity of what precisely they always kept in the back of the garage. "Jamie go faster."

There was a great roar coupled with the sounds of an explosion and a sudden breaking of glass. Blanca's eyes went to Pete who had just broken out he back window with his good foot as they went over the small hill that led to the garage. "What the hell!?" She asked sharply as she looked back at him.

"It's either this or bleed on the leather." Pete said through gritted teeth, that smile that usually accompanied his voice out of place now as he shoved his bleeding foot out the window. "Trust me, I'd rather replace the window." He glanced at the back of Jamie's head as the man stared straight ahead out the windshield. "It's the same place." He mumbled before letting his head fall back against the seat and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jamie shifted the car again and continued to stare out the windshield, not even aware of them. She stared at him for a long moment and finally set her hand on his arm, smiling a little at him as he glanced over at her. "You look like shit babe."


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Informed

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF [All lyrical content is (c) Seether

Worthy?

Chapter 4: Miss Informed

She was staring out the window as they drove down the empty road. No one had even noticed them as they peeled out of town nearly an hour before. She sat with her head leaned against the glass, her eyes locked on the mirror outside as if her life depended on it. She could see his foot hanging out the window, the black spot on his foot had been growing larger since they left.

"Where are we going?" She asked, listening to the wind rush past the broken window.

"Twenty miles outside Mexico city."

She glanced away from the mirror for an instant and took the time to look back a him, his face was almost white against the tan leather. "He won't make it thirteen hours."

Jamie's eyes left the road for the first time in almost two hours. He looked into the rearview mirror and stared at Pete's face. He hadn't spoken since they left, and it was obvious by his color that he'd passed out along time ago. "I know a place about half an hour away."

She let her head rest against the window again, here eyes wandering out to the lights of the nearest town. "Explain."

His eyes flickered over to her and then back to the road. "Blanca I really don't want to..."

"I'm going to Mexico city with the man my grandfather hates and some random shot up Russian, without permission, for God knows how long." She said in a monotone. "If I'm gonna get the shit beat out of me anyway I might as well know why."

Jamie was caught halfway between a laugh and an argument. He knew she was right, that she wouldn't make it home again without her grandfather's wrath coming down on her full force. "Well then you'll just have to move out of your house, I'll come with you too."

"We talked about this." She said with a slight smile, "I don't have anywhere..."

"Move in with me."

She turned and looked at him for a moment, "Jamie, I know you're in denial but..." She didn't seem able to bring herself to say it for a moment, "I blew up your house..."

"One of them." He corrected her, "I liked that one a lot but it's not the only place I've got."

She once again had the look of understanding about just how little she knew about him. "How many houses do you have?"

"Two now, one in Nevada and one near Mexico city." He seemed so calm about it but she noticed his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

She watched him for a moment and then gave him a hug of sorts, careful not to hit the shifter. "You still have to explain." She said, sitting with her head against his arm.

He watched her for a moment and then nodded, "All right." He looked out at the road again. "Pete is the nephew of Oleg Petrovich."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and stared at him. "You mean the drug lord?"

"Exactly." He said, glancing in the rearview mirror again. "He was my best friend in high school, and a number of time he got me out of a lot of trouble. We both graduated the same year and his uncle thought he should join he family business. Thing was he didn't really have the guts for killing people, so they spent a few months trying to figure out what he could do." He turned his eyes back to the road again.

"Then they found out about us. How we always went racing on Friday and Saturday night. They found out he was a good driver, that I wasn't half bad either. Pete, the idiot, he said he wouldn't do it without me, and so we both got pulled in on it. We were at best drug mules. We got paid an insane amount of money to drive from Carson City to Texas and then back again, making sure that we left our cars so whoever could get what was in the trunk." He noticed the color of his knuckles as well and released the steering wheel long enough to flex his fingers. "The man we're going to see, he worked with us and Oleg's son Maximof."

She watched him as he drove not quite sure what to say as this whole story was laid out in front of her. Although everything she was hearing seemed true she felt like he was leaving something, or maybe a few somethings, out of the retelling. "Then those were, some other mafia or gang members, sending a message?"

He shook his head. "They were Oleg's trying to tell us he wants us back at work." He glanced in the rearview again before he turned down a side road she'd never noticed before. "The last run we made, Han decided Texas, and then Mexico was more entertaining then America and he vanished. Next thing I knew Pete has me pull over a few miles outside Texas and asks if I want to go back. His uncle knew the boarder patrol and we got across without a hitch, he went to hide in plain sight by Mexico city, and I told him I'd always liked Mexican food."

She smiled a little at this. "So they want you back, and they finally came and found you?"

"More or less." He turned again, heading the same direction as the highway. "They're sending me a message, I just hope they haven't left Han a message yet."

They drove for some time before he finally began to slow down, the car dropping below sixty for the first time since they'd left town. Jamie was looking along the side of the road for something, something she couldn't see even after he'd found it and turned again. She was searching the darkness outside the car for anything that could even resemble a landmark. She didn't see the house until he pulled up next to it.

Jamie turned the car off and turned to her. "Han, he's a little different, so just let me talk."

"Excuse me?" She said with a frown. "I can talk if I like."

He smiled at her. "Yeah but you have a habit of pissing people off."

She glared at him and nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah I do, and I'm good at it." She opened the car door and got out, glancing back at Pete who's breathing was abnormally shallow. She watched Jamie get out of the car and run his hands over his face and through his hair. "Bum." She added, starting toward the house.

He walked right along side her until they came to the porch. He stepped ahead of her and started toward the door. He knocked twice and stood back from the door as she came to stand beside him. There were footsteps on the other side of the door and then it opened, just enough to reveal the side of a face which just stared a them. "He's been shot." Jamie said quietly, standing there as if this was nothing new.

The face behind the door vanished for an instant and a chain was unlatched before the door was opened to show the man inside walking away. "Bring him in."

Jamie reached out and pushed her arm a little to signal her to enter and turned back to the car to get Pete. She watched him go and stepped into the house, glancing around the hallway she'd just walked into. The house was small, a kitchen to the left, sitting room to the right, what she could only assume were bedrooms in the back. She watched as the man came out of the kitchen and started for the back of the house carrying a large roll of bandages and a bottle of peroxide.

"Look out." Was all Jamie said as he carried Pete past her and toward the back rooms. She followed them and didn't bother introducing herself to the man who started un tieing Pete's shoe as soon as Jamie set him down. Jamie backed away and with a few mumbled words left the room.

"So who exactly are you?" The man asked as he carefully pulled Pete's sock off the foot to reveal a gouge that ran the entire width of his foot. "Fold up some of those bandages, then put peroxide on them."

"Who...?" She paused momentarily and then quickly began to fold a length of the bandage that would cover the entirety of the wound. When she felt she had enough she tore the gauze-like fabric as best she could. "My name's Blanca." She added as she popped the cap of the peroxide bottle off. "I take it you're Han?"

The man just nodded and held out a hand for the folded bandage, never looking away from the injured foot. She handed it to him without question and watched as he pressed it to the injury, blood staining it in a few places where the sock and shoe had pulled at the skin. She noticed Pete wince faintly but he didn't move or make a noise. "You should go check on Jamie." Han said, glancing at her, "He looked worse off then Pete."

As if she hadn't noticed he was gone she looked around, half expecting him to return like he always did, laughing and carrying beer. When he didn't she left the room, setting the remaining roll of bandages on the bed next to Pete. She entered the hallway, looking into the open doors of the rooms around her and seeing another bedroom and a bathroom. At first she couldn't hear or see anything besides the oulines of furnature and then the sounds of music reached her ears through the open bathroom window. She walked over to it, making sure to flip on the light, rocked up on her tip toes and peered over the bottom of the window. There, on the other side of his car, was Jamie, leaning as if examining the tire.

She turned and all but ran to the front door, stepping outside and stopping short. On the slight breeze the smell of bile burned in her nostrils as she looked toward him, fighting back the urge to puke as well. Leaning against the side of his car she could see him clearly in the light from the bathroom she'd just left. His eyes were puffy, almost like he'd been crying and at that moment he was wiping his mouth with a hand and staring at the side of the house. She watched as he let his arms rest on his knees and began to mumble the words to the song playing from the stereo, she assumed to hide the sound of him throwing up.

" I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't fell like I'm strong enough, 'cause I'm broken..."

"Jamie?" The name came out as a whisper.

"And I don't feel right when you're gone away..."

She'd never seen him like this, without his little smile. Then again she'd never seen someone who had almost been killed, watched his friend get shot, had his house blown up and was being hunted down by people he'd run away from in fear of his life. She didn't say anything but walked over and sat beside him, resting her head on his arm. He didn't look at her but kept mumbling the words. "I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away, there's so much left to learn and no one left to fight..."

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."


	5. Chapter 5: In Need

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

El- the e-mail address didn't show up, just send me a rnadom message to the e-mail in my profile and I'll get back to you.

Samy - Hi!

Jamie - I told you I'd name someone after you didn't I dude?

Worthy?

Chapter 5: In Need

She opened her eyes as something poked her in the arm. There was Jamie, with his arm around her shoulders and looking down at her as if the night before had never happened. They'd fallen asleep leaning against the car, at least she had, and now that the sun was coming up he waking her. She noticed very quickly just how close there faces where when he pushed her arm a little again and said quietly, "Come on, wake up."

She straightened herself, making sure to get out from under his arm and arched her back against the car. There were several small pops and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again he was standing in front of her, holding out a hand to help her up. "You feelin any better?" She mumbled as she used his hand for leverage to get herself on her feet.

"Better then what?" He asked as he turned back toward the house, letting her hand go when she'd managed to steady herself on the Evo.

She watched him go and shook her head, "Such a guy." She brushed her legs and butt off quickly and took the time to look at the car that had probably saved her life. It was a typical looking Evo, with a body kit that lowered it to only a few inches from the ground, the body kit making it a little too boxy for her taste. It was jet black with golden flames on both sides and flying up the hood, gleaming in the sunlight of early morning. She set her hand on it again, as if to say thank you, and turned to the house again.

As she walked down the hallway she could hear them talking in the back room. Jamie was leaning against the door frame, listening as Pete recalled what had happened to him. She caught the very end of the story. "So I got in the car, and just started driving out into the desert to lose them, they didn't find me, the Skyline's parked under a big rock at the bottom of a gorge. I walked to a bus stop."

"I wondered why I never heard your car doors close." Jamie said.

"Yeah." Pete shook his head, "Took me twenty minutes to find your damn garage, that place is in the middle of nowhere."

Jamie nodded as she stopped behind him to listen, "That's the idea." He ran his hands though his short hair like he had done the night before. "Han, if they're looking for us and they want us back..." He was staring at nothing on the wall across from him, his mind working as he spoke. "We need a third if not a fourth, I can't d it alone and Pete's laid up like he is..."

"Use her." Han said, putting a piece of licorice into his mouth.

"No."

"Why the hell not!?" She said indignantly but Jamie didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm not bringing anyone else into this if I don't have to... Han you're..."

"I'm leaving." Han said, putting another piece of licorice into his mouth. "I've go one chance to get into Japan and I'm taking it. I would do anything for you guys but, I can't miss his chance."

Jamie looked as if he was going to throw up again. "Pete, is there anyone you could call?"

Pete shook his head, "You and Han were the only ones."

Jamie took a deep breath and she could tell he was trying to recall anyone that could help. "What about me?" She asked, "You know I can drive a stick almost as well as you, so don't even try to tell me it's because you don't think I can do..."

"You don't have a car." Jamie said, shaking his head, "I don't want to get you involved especially if you've got not way to get out again..."

"What about the Supra?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him, "You told me it was mine, and if it runs I can drive it."

Jamie frowned at the wall as he recalled the conversation but Pete drew his attention. "Jamie, it's only until I can drive and then we can make sure hey never see her again. You can't do this..."

"I know." Jamie said quietly, looking back at her. "Do you swear to do what we tell you, no matter what you think you should do?" She opened her mouth as if to argue and the look he gave her stopped her. "This isn't a joke or a game, I'm serious here."

She looked at him and finally nodded, "Allright."

"You'll still need a third." Han said, still eating his licorice. "I don't know anyone down here but I have a cousin in New York who might help for the right cash..."

"I know someone." All eyes turned to her as she glanced at them. "Diego."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Your brother?"

She nodded, "He's been into street racing ever since he learned to drive, from what heard he's not half bad."

Jamie glance from her to Pete, apparently not sure whether this was a good idea. "You have any way to get ahold of him?" Pete asked, "Just in case."

She turned her eyes to Han, "You got a phone?"


	6. Chapter 6: Hermosillo

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

El - is my hero!

Worthy?

Chapter 6: Hermosillo

Rain. That was an understatement.

In a matter of the ten minutes since the rain began the sides of the streets were beginning to flood. The boxes and garbage cans on the sidewalk looked like they were about to float away, and anyone willing to step in a puddle would sink down part way up their calves.

Inside 'La corona espinosa del bufon' however no one could hear the torrent over the blaring music. While a few songs were clearly Spanish most of them were American country and even a few rock or pop songs. At a small table in the back there were two conspicuously white people. She was sitting at the table with Pete when Jamie finally reappeared from the bar carrying a beer, a shot glass and a yellow something in a hurricane glass. The last time he'd come with three beers, all of which had been finished as quickly as possible. "If we have to wait we might as well have another round." He set the beer at his seat and tried to hand her the yellow drink.

"As if." She said over the loud music, taking the shot glass from him and ignoring the drink he was offering her.

"I thought he could use that..." Jamie said as if to persuade her to return it. He never finished the sentence as she downed the entire shot in one gulp and made a slight face. "Whiskey." He added when she looked at him. He moved to hand the yellow drink to Pete only to find him sipping the beer he'd gotten himself.

"You hesitated." Pete said with a smile.

She took a deep breath and laid her head on her arms, almost as if she was going to fall asleep even with the earsplitting music. It could have been seconds or hours from the time she lowered her head when suddenly she looked up at Jamie who was tugging at her arm. "Come on."

"Where?"

He rolled his eyes "We're dancing." He pulled her out of her chair as she stared at him, apparently not understanding what he was saying.

"Dancing?"

She heard the words to the music for the first time and knew she recognized it from the garage.

_Gotta leave town got another appointment..._

At first she just followed along behind him as he led her into the crowd that covered the shabby dance floor in the center of the under lit bar, but then seemed to realize what he was doing and tried to pull her arm back. "Come on, I'm tired..."

He turned back to her and leaned toward her so he wouldn't have to yell, "And I'm not?"

"Well let's just draw more attention to ourselves, maybe we'll all get shot this time." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as he raised an eyebrow.

He smiled at her, "We're the only three white people in a bar full of angry looking Mexicans, what the hell makes you think we won't get shot?" She laughed, "What's the point of being stuck here if we don't have a little fun?"

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Do you ever act your age?"

"No." He pulled her toward him and started to dance, putting an arm around her waist so she couldn't walk away. She laughed a little and with an overly dramatic sigh began to dance as well. He was a good dancer, she'd give him that. He was singing along to the song, and she could just hear him over the music even as they danced.

Between him, the heat of the dance floor and the alcohol she wasn't sure what did it but she started to feel dizzy, and then the edges of her vision blurred and everything ran together for an instant. Everything seemed to have every imaginable color, and all of the surroundings seemed to run together. She blinked a few times and everything came back into focus and she giggled.

They were touching now as they danced, and for the first time in god only knows how long she wasn't worried about what would happen when she went home or whether she was going to wake up and get kicked out of her house, she was entirely stuck in the moment and didn't care. He was right, this was fun. That song ended and the next one began, and they kept dancing, ignoring the obvious looks from the people around them who were undoubtedly wondering why there were two white people dancing in a bar like this, in the middle of nowhere Mexico.

She knew this song, it was by Marylin Manson and Jamie played it at least once a day in the garage. They were both singing along as they danced this time, although she felt a little bad for Pete who had not choice but to sit at the table with his crutches and the beer to keep him company. She glanced over to see if Pete as in fact still sitting there through the crowd when she heard Jamie's voice very close to her ear, still singing, "I gotta have my way now baby."

She laughed and jerked her head in Pete's direction, moving as if to walk back to the table. When he didn't let her go she looked back at him and he shook his head with a small smile. "Come on!" She said, "Poor guys probably bored to tears..."

"Let him be." Jamie said, leaning close again so he didn't have to shout to the whole bar. "I'd rather be out here with you anyway."

"Perv." She said with a grin, trying again to go back to the table only to find he still wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, and?" She looked at him and he seemed to be waiting for her answer, his face still leaned toward hers. For a moment she thought he was moving even closer but they both turned sharply when someone spoke beside them.

"Hands off my sister."

"Diego!"

Jamie let go of her as she stepped toward the man that had just appeared beside them with a smile on his face and threw her arms around his neck. "Horrible timing." Jamie said as the man hugged Blanca back.

"Says you." Diego answered, nodding toward the edge of the dance floor he'd apparently come from, dripping slightly from the rain outside. "Met your friend by the way, shame about his foot."

"He'll live." Jamie said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starting toward the table.

Blanca released her brother and they followed behind Jamie, emerging from the crowd only a few feet from the table that Pete still occupied. "What took so long?" She asked, no longer having to yell since they were out from under the speakers.

"I was at work when you called." Diego answered, the badge on the front of his shirt baring his picture, name, and title at the factory he worked in. "I was on break or I'd never have answered."

"We've got a business proposition for you." Jamie said, smiling at the younger man.

"And what's that?" Diego asked with the same smile in return.

By the time they'd finished recounting the events of the last two days Diego was listening in stunned silence, staring at them all as if they were insane. When Jamie finally mentioned why they needed him he seemed to finally be able to speak again. "So you need a fourth?"

"Looks that way." Pete said, glancing at Jamie, "Provided you're interested. Otherwise this never..."

"This never happened yeah, how unoriginal." Diego said, considering the two men that sat on either side of his sister. "What's it pay?"

Jamie smiled, "Too much."

Diego laughed a little, "Then you have a fourth mi amigo!" He held his hand out to the older man and they shook once, Diego leaning forward as if sharing some all important secret. "There's no such thing as too much when you make minimum wage."


	7. Chapter 7: The Supra

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

El - is my hero! Oh, and what are you tlkaing about TD? Han was just mentioned in passing. And who said that wasn't the Supra from the first movie?

Yeah tempest, I am going to update -hence this chapter- but I was just starting collage when this all kicked in, so yeah, if it takes me a week or so don't be surprised cause I work on this during my lunch breaks. Anywho, the whole 'white' thing was explained at the beginning, so maybe you'll catch it if you re-read the beginning or something -it starts with 'blood was important'-

Worthy?

Chapter 7: The Supra

"Hey, take a right."

It was the first thing anyone had said since the passengers had woken up that morning, Jamie and Diego still driving as the sun came up over the horizon. Although the clock read 6:00 am the light was blocked out by the torrent of rain that hadn't stopped from the night before. They'd stopped at a gas station and filled up the tanks, buying an extra five gallons in a bright red plastic tank, all the while wishing they had somewhere other then a car to escape the cold and wet.

"There's a little service road down there."

Jamie, who was now sitting in the passenger seat, looked back at Pete through the jumble of metal that was his crutches. "Why?" His voice was almost drown out by the wipers and the rain falling on the car.

"I didn't buy this for nothing," Pete said, shaking the plastic gas tank, "It's for the Supra."

She turned the car and started off across open sand. They hadn't gone more then a few feet when a phone rang. Jamie and Blanca glanced at each other and then back at Pete who had pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "It's Diego," he held the phone out to her and she took it.

"How'd he get your number?" Jamie asked as she opened the phone.

"At the bar," Pete said with a shrug.

"Were you trying to pick him up or something?" Jamie asked with a laugh.

"Hello?" She said loudly over them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He could hear the wipers in the background as they pushed the rain off the windshield.

She glanced at Jamie who was still laughing and then back at Pete. "We gotta get a car."

"What?" There was a pause, "Cuáles son usted que habla de un coche que usted está en un coche, conseguí cosas mejores entonces para hacer le sigo alrededor, hacia fuera en el postre, porqué no lo hago apenas guardo el ir… I hear the girls in Mexico city..."

"Just follow us." She snapped the phone shut and held it back to Pete who managed to grab it through the tangle of metal between them. She followed the road until it turned sharply and she was told to keep going straight. "How the hell did you even find this place?" She asked, glancing into the rearview at Pete.

"I told you, I just kept driving..." He grinned a little, "It was the only place I knew no one else would find.

She slipped the car into third gear as they left the loose gravel for the muddy sand that covered this part of the country, the hills and valleys in the distance were covered in a deep black that meant grass while there was nothing here but sand. The car's wheels churned through the muck a little slower then they had gone through the gravel but they didn't stop as they followed Pete's instructions.

It was almost an hour later, the rain still pounding down on them, that they finally came to a wide canyon mouth; the walls of it seemed to be formed by some long ago river. The only way into the canyon with the car was a slopped path that went along the edge of the wall.

"You took the skyline down that?" Jamie said, looking back at Pete as if her were insane.

"Yeah,"

"So it's dead then?"

"Oh bite me!" Pete said, throwing the knee of his good leg into the back of Jamie's seat.

She laughed as she slowly steered the car down the pathway, making sure to keep it far enough away from the wall that it didn't take out Jamie's mirror. They watched the floor of the canyon creep closer as they went along the narrow ledge, ignoring the fact that at any minute the rain slicked rock could kill them.

By the time they reached the floor of the canyon the clouds above them had lightened and the rain seemed a little less bent on drowning the world beneath it. All of them were still soaked from the rain before, the coats and jackets they had managed to 'procure' were bundled on the floor under Pete's crutches in a wet mass of fabric.

"Just keep going, you can't miss it from down here..." Pete said, craning his neck to look both ways along the canyon as if he might see it from there.

They came around a small corner and found a sharp outcropping that hid the skyline, just narrowly fitting underneath it. The car was silver with what almost looked like ice cycles going straight back from the wheel wells and the lower half of the car was covered in dirt. "Not bad." Jamie said with a smile, "The best resting place for a skyline."

"Oh drop dead!" Pete shot back as they came to a stop next to the car. "The Supra's right up there," he pointed straight ahead of them, "see the big rock over there?" He pointed toward a big rock that was big enough to hide a semi behind. "There's another shelf thing like this over there and the Supra's sitting under it, watch out for snakes."

She stared at him, "Oh, ha ha."

He grabbed his crutches and managed to climb out the back door, ducking under the rock to reach his own car.

"What about keys?" Jamie asked as he rolled down the window and watched Pete struggling to get a hold on his keys and open the door at the same time.

"They're in it."

"In it?" Jamie asked, glancing at her for a moment as they heard Diego's car coming around the turn behind them. "What kind of car are you loading off on us?"

"Oh shut up."

Before they could continue she pulled the car forward and rolled her eyes at the look Jamie gave her. "You guys sound like an old married couple."

"Sounds kinda familiar doesn't it?" Jamie asked with a smile at her.

She glanced into the side mirror partially to find out if Diego was still following and partly to hide the fact her face turned red. She watched his headlights for a moment until they came around the rock Pete had pointed out.

There it sat.

Bright orange and half covered in dirt much like the skyline had been sat the rather beaten looking Supra. She stopped the Evo beneath the overhanging rock and opened her door to slip out under it.

"You gonna be alright?"

"No, I'm going to be killed by an axe murderer in the five feet between the cars." She reached over the driver's seat as he worked his way over the middle divider to take her place. When she finally managed to pull the red gas tank out of the back seat he was busy readjusting the driver's seat to fit the difference in their heights.

"Kiss goodbye?" He said with a smile.

"You wish."

She turned to the Supra as he shut the door behind her, and she felt the pit of her stomach drop and jump into her throat at the same time. Despite the dirt and the scattered dents she had never seen anything so amazing in her life. She almost didn't want to open the door, afraid that she would wake up back in her room or that the car might vanish like a mirage. As she stared at it however something struck her and she waved toward Pete who had pulled the skyline out from under its rock and was waiting near Diego's car. The skyline roared to life for a moment and moved close to the rock and right behind the Evo, "What?" He asked as he rolled the window down and tried to lean out under the rock.

She leaned toward the window with a half glare, "Are you kidding me?"

"Whata ya...?"

She motioned to the surroundings, still being muddied by the rain. "It's a convertible."

Almost as the words left her mouth the pounding rain seemed to slow and came to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8: About Time

Disclaimer: I don't own FatF

I am soooooo sorry, my laptp wasn't opening anything and it wouldn't run right and then it finally started working again just today actually, I am really sorry and I tried to type quickly.

El - is my hero! (but even she doesn't get to preview every chap! lol)

Worthy?

Chapter 8: About Time

Somewhere in the Southwestern United states

A silver Dodge Viper screamed along an old desert road in the direction of a small roadside town. This close to nightfall the lights of the cities where beginning to burn the darkening sky ashen gray. The driver of the Viper didn't even seem to notice the stop sign or the police officer as he flew past them.

The man in the drivers seat of the Viper shifted his rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of the car as it pulled out behind him. He grinned under the sunglasses he still wore and he ignored it. He glanced at the navigational readout which was pointing him toward a dinner a few miles from where he was now.

The red and blue lights, despite the light from nearby Carson city were clearly visible, and when the viper didn't stop the officer took out his radio. "Amy, Amy I got a guy evading, going south toward the border, plates are Roger Alison Charlie Night 1223!" He dropped the radio and swerved around the car that the Viper had just passed going considerably slower then either of them. He sped up and still the viper pulled away, completely ignoring the fact that the police officer was flashing his lights and speeding after him.

The viper slowed down just enough that the cop car could get close and out of the driver's side window came an arm which waved back to him, and then with a jet of flame from the tailpipe the viper was gone.

"Aaron? Car's registered to Petrovich, Ma..."

He scrambled for the radio as she tried to finish the name. "I'm turning around Amy, don't mention this to anyone."

"Aaron, what's going ...?"

"Amy, forget that name." He let go of the button, watching as the viper went over a hill and he slowed to a stop. "It's not worth it."

She bent under the hood of the Supra again and stared at several of the smaller parts she'd already dismantled. Most of the engine block itself was still there, the pistons,the belts, the radiator. She had found a few small branded symbols, mostly on the radiator and fan belts, the letters DT burned into the rubber at random places.

She lifted the wrench as if to tighten the bolts that held the engine to the body itself and then stopped, staring at it for a long moment before yawning. She rubbed both her eyes and took a deep breath. In the past three days she'd had no more then six hours sleep from working on the car and her own general worries.

At first she'd only stayed up all night to paint it, black like Jamie and Deigo's cars, but unlike their flame and star designs she'd airbrushed a wolf in silver on the hood. The jaws were spread wide as it seemed to leap off the car and toward the person watching. Before she'd gone to sleep that night she had called home and couldn't even understand the words being screamed over the phone. By the end of the phone call she was informed that if she didn't come back immediatly she wasn't welcome in the house, ever. She had gotten back in the Supra and headed toward Jamie's second home which was little more then a shack attached to a garage, much like the last one.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she tried to move. Her arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton each. Her eyes could barely stay open. Sleep. It would solve so many of her problems. She wouldn't be tired or as drained if she could just take a nap. Sleep was something she didn't have time for.

She had one chance to prove not only to Jamie but to the others that she could drive just as well as they could. Jamie had promised to take her to the quarter mile road out in the desert on Saturday, but only if she had the car fixed up in time. It was Thursday night.

She dropped herself into the drivers seat and considered just going to sleep for a few minutes, they would wake her up if she was in there for too long. Instead she reached out and turned the key back until it stopped, the radio blaring to life. The last few seconds of a son she didn't know faded away as the DJ began to ramble about something or another. This was one of few English stations, she actually preferred them to the Mexican stations, and she turned the music up loud enough that she knew she wouldn't be falling asleep.

She'd barely climbed out of the car when she yawned again and leaned back to pop her back. She suddenly felt her head spin and her arms seemed to weigh ten times what they had before. Then she was falling backward, and she shut her eyes tight ready for the impact of the cement floor.

It didn't come.

She opened her eyes and stared at Jamie who had caught her by the hips. "You ok kid?"

She stared at him for a moment, blinking to try and remove the blur from her vision. "Yeah... Soy justo realmente ..." She stopped short when he raised an eyebrow, "derecho, inglés, para el muchacho blanco…." She straightened up as best she could and ignoring the fact that he was still holding her. "I'm just tired..."

"Come on,you're going to bed." he said, slipping one arm around her and letting go of her with the other to lead her out of the room.

"No, tengo que acabar…. I have to finish it..."

"Pete and I can finish it just fine while you get some rest, come on." He started to pull her away from the car and she tried to pull herself back toward it.

"Usted bruto grande me dejó ir."

"Big brute?" He asked with a grin, "You really must be tired to be coming up with something that lame."

"Really let me go..."

She turned away from his arm but he just pulled her up to him. "Maybe I don't want to."

She glared at him, "I've got to finish..." She pushed against his chest to get away from him but he didn't let her go. "Come on..." She looked up at him and he stared back down at her for a moment.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. She was caught half way between turning bight red and slapping him, but she did neither. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, something that seemed to surprise her more then his kissing her.

Jamie walked into the garage and glanced across at Pete who was staring at a very small computer in his hands, a pair of wires running into the engine of the Supra. He was purposely ignoring the other man as he came in. "It's about time." He said when Jamie had sat down on the couch that was near the wall.

"I was only gone for like, half an hour... She just wouldn't go to bed."

Pete glanced over at him, "Yeah that's what I was talking about." He pushed a few buttons on the miniature computer. "By the way..." Jamie looked over at him, "Your fly is open." Jaime glanced down and quickly zipped his pants with a half grin. "You get her pregnant and leave her I'll kill you." Pete added, disappearing under the hood of the Supra.


End file.
